1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a nailing machine and, more particularly, to an improved structure of a two dimensional positioning nailing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to bind books or boards or other thin material, a nailing machine is often used.
R.O.C. patent application serial No. 79202566, No. 81109106, No. 83202193 and No. 86105985 all disclose a nailing machine in different type.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a two dimensional positioning nailing machine, which has a positioning member for inserting a positioning rule for one dimensional or two dimensional positioning.
Another objective is to provide an improved structure of a two dimensional positioning nailing machine with a positioning member, the positioning member has simple structure and operation.
To achieve these objectives, the improved structure of a two dimensional positioning nailing machine in the present invention, the positioning member is in an approximately reversed U shape and has a first side portion, a second side portion and a head end; wherein the first side portion has an inner side and an outer side, and the second side portion has an inner side and an outer side, the outer side of the first side portion, the outer side of the second side portion and the head end have at least one positioning slot, the positioning rule is capable of being inserted in the positioning slot to adjust a stroke to position distance.
Furthermore, the inner side of the first side portion and the inner side of the second side portion of the positioning member of the positioning member have at least one locking protuberance, and the locking protuberance can be fixed into a corresponding locking groove on the body.
Moreover, the surface of the positioning rule has a plurality of waved protuberances and distance graduations, the waved protuberances capable of locking in the locking groove to prevent the positioning rule from loosening machine.
The positioning slot of the head end portion of the positioning member, and the positioning slot of the outer side of the first side portion or the positioning slot of the outer side of the second side portion, are located at different horizontal levels, and when a plurality of positioning rules are simultaneously inserted in the positioning slot of the outer side of the first side portion or the positioning slot of the outer side of the second side portion, the plurality of positioning rules are staggered on different horizontal levels.
The head end portion of the positioning member has a single line positioning groove and a double line positioning groove. The single line positioning groove and a double line positioning groove can hold at least one wire or strip element.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.